Spamano Week 2016
by sigdom
Summary: Serie de One-Shots de España y Romano, cada uno con un tema diferente, para celebrar la semana del spamano 2016.
1. Soñar despierto

Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del señor Himaruya.

* * *

 _Soñar despierto_

Romano se revolvió en su asiento, apoyó la cabeza sobre su brazo y resopló aburrido por enésima vez en lo que iba de reunión (lo que venía a ser algo menos de media hora), pero es que escuchar a Alemania dando uno de sus típicos discursos sobre la economía de la Unión resultaba más que soporífero.

Decidió dejar de seguir tratando de prestar atención a las palabras que salían por la boca de aquel patatero musculoso y optó por distraerse mirando lo que hacían los otros países, apostaba a que no era el único pasando olímpicamente del tedioso discursito del macho patatas.

El primero sobre el que posó su mirada fue su hermano Veneciano, sentado a su lado, y que parecía muy concentrado tomando apuntes de todo lo que iba diciendo el alemán, claro, con la admiración que siempre le profesaba a ese maldito patatero como para no estar atento a cada jodida palabra que pronunciaba, pensó Romano. Pero nada más alejado de la realidad, al posar sus ojos sobre la hoja en la que se suponía que Veneciano estaba escribiendo descubrió que la tarea en la que se encontraba tan concentrado no era otra que la de dibujar al musculoso rubio de forma realista y… muy ligerito de ropa, es decir, completamente desnudo.

Romano sintió unas repentinas ganas de vomitar y apartó la vista de aquel perturbador dibujo sabiendo que le costaría muchísimo borrar esa horrible imagen de su cabeza, por más que quisiera. ¿Cómo se le ocurría al idiota de su hermano hacer esa clase de dibujos? Ya se lo haría pagar más tarde, en ese momento no podía ni mirarle a la cara.

Giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado. Junto a él se encontraba la dulce Bélgica quien, al igual que sus dos hermanos, Holanda y Luxemburgo, tenía toda su atención puesta en lo que decía el patatero, ¡e incluso tomaba notas!, ¿de verdad alguien podía sacar algo útil de aquella aburrida parrafada?

Al otro lado del trío de hermanos había un grupito que no prestaba nada de atención: Bulgaria jugueteaba con su famosa vara dándole vueltas entre los dedos; Rumanía estaba leyendo las cartas; República Checa y Eslovaquia intercambiaban mensajitos por debajo de la mesa y soltaban risitas mal disimuladas, pero ¿no se suponía que esos dos ya no estaban juntos? Austria los fundía a miradas reprobatorias de esas típicas suyas que acojonaban.

Al lado del estirado austriaco se encontraba Hungría, que miraba con mucho interés y una extraña sonrisilla algo en su teléfono móvil, Romano prefería no imaginar qué podía ser. Junto a la húngara estaba Grecia, que directamente pasaba del patatero y dormía profundamente con el torso estirado sobre la mesa. En la silla contigua se encontraba España, que apoyaba la cabeza en su mano mientras miraba con cara de aburrimiento absoluto al alemán, seguro que su mente se había evadido hacía rato y no estaba enterándose de nada de lo que hablaba el rubio musculoso.

Romano detuvo su recorrido visual por los asistentes a la reunión y se quedó mirando al moreno. Llevaban semanas sin verse por culpa del trabajo y, para colmo, ese día ni siquiera se habían saludado antes de la reunión porque, como siempre, el español llegó tarde. Romano gruñó al recordar ese detalle.

Al sentirse observado, España apartó su mirada del alemán y se encontró con la de Romano. Le dedicó una sonrisa y un guiño a su antiguo secuaz y lo saludó agitando la mano con disimulo.

La cara de Romano se tornó ligeramente roja, no esperaba que España lo pillara mirándole, seguro que luego se montaba toda una película sobre que si lo echaba de menos o alguna gilipollez del estilo que realmente no iba muy desencaminada, pero que Romano por nada del mundo admitiría en voz alta. De modo que el italiano, tratando de disimular, volvió la vista hacia el macho patatas.

Romano retomó su posición original con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mano y, lentamente y con mucho disimulo, se movió hasta que sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre el español, que ya había dejado de mirar hacia él.

Joder, es que le resultaba imposible apartar los ojos de la perfecta figura del español, que comentaba algo con Francia, sentado a su lado, y esbozaba una sonrisa mientras asentía. Agh, ¿por qué demonios tenía que acercársele tanto aquel asqueroso francés? ¡Él ni siquiera había podido compartir un maldito saludo con el español esa mañana! Y hacía semanas que no se veían, y tampoco habían podido hablar demasiado últimamente por teléfono, joder, ¡cómo lo echaba de menos! Era todo un maldito asco, ojalá fuera él el que estuviera sentado al lado de su antiguo jefe en lugar del bastardo del vino.

Continuó sin apartar la vista del español hasta que el alemán anunció un descanso.

Entonces España giró la cara hacia su dirección, Romano reaccionó rápidamente poniéndose en pie y volviéndose hacia su hermano, al cual le propinó una colleja en la nuca.

―¡Au! ―dijo Veneciano sobándose el golpe―. ¿Por qué me has pegado, _fratello_?

―A ver si aprendes a dejar de pintar guarrerías durante las reuniones, idiota ―siseó enfadado―. No malgastes así el tiempo, ¡toma apuntes mejor!

Veneciano se puso rojo de la vergüenza, aunque soltó una risilla culpable y ciertamente pervertida, sin duda prefería gastar el tiempo dibujando al alemán que tomando nota de lo que decía. El italiano sureño regañó un poco más a su hermano, pero no tardó en verse interrumpido.

―¡Hey, Romano!

El nombrado se dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con España, se acercaba a él sonriendo feliz. De pronto, el español se echó encima del italiano y lo atrapó en un fuerte abrazo que fue acompañado de besos por toda la cara y frases sobre lo mucho que España lo había extrañado (la húngara tomó unas cuantas fotos del momento).

―¡Suéltame ya, bastardo pesado! ―se revolvió Romano tratando de zafarse del agarre.

―¡No te voy a soltar! ¡Te he echado muchísimo de menos! ―dijo a gritos el español. Luego bajó la voz y se acercó al oído del italiano―. Y sé que tú a mí también, te has pasado toda la reunión sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

La cara de Romano se tiñó de un rojo intenso, ese bastardo español se había dado cuenta de que lo había estado mirando todo el rato.

―¡N-No es verdad!

―Te he visto perfectamente, Roma, por mucho que intentaras disimular. Al jefe no se le escapa una.

España le dio un beso a Romano por debajo de la oreja que lo hizo estremecerse y se separó de él, tomándolo de la mano en el proceso.

El español sonrió de lado con cierta picardía y echó a correr arrastrando a su antiguo subordinado con él hasta un pequeño cuartito no muy alejado de la sala de juntas. Cerró el pestillo de la puerta y acorraló a Romano contra ésta, lanzándose a sus labios e invadiendo su boca con desbordante pasión.

El italiano no tardó en corresponder el gesto de España, se abrazó a su cuello y, de un salto, enroscó sus piernas en la cintura del otro, que lo abrazó y acarició su espalda de arriba abajo, pegándolo más a su cuerpo. Sus bocas permanecieron unidas en aquel apasionado beso que se intensificaba por momentos, había sido demasiado el tiempo sin poder expresar lo que sentían el uno por el otro de esa forma.

Necesitaban tocarse, sentirse lo máximo posible. La ropa empezaba a sobrar, se estaba interponiendo entre ellos.

España separó su boca de la de Romano, que soltó un gruñido de disgusto, para atacar su cuello mientras se deshacía de la camisa del italiano y acariciaba su torso, bajando suavemente hasta la cintura del pantalón, por donde metió su mano y…

― _Fratello!_ ―lo llamó Veneciano con voz preocupada mientras lo zarandeaba un poco―. Alemania acaba de anunciar el descanso y no te has ido corriendo inmediatamente, ¿te ocurre algo?

―¿Eh?

Romano miró confundido a su hermano pequeño y, de pronto, un intenso sonrojo adornó sus mejillas al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido: ¡se había pasado el rato fantaseando con España! Quería morirse de la vergüenza.

―Te has puesto todo rojo, _fratello_ , ¿qué te pasa?

―¡Nada! ―gritó poniéndose en pie.

―¡Hey, Romano!

El nombrado se dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con España, que se acercaba a él sonriendo feliz. Sin pensarlo mucho, Romano echó a correr a toda velocidad hacia el español, lo enganchó del brazo y lo arrastró con él fuera de la sala de juntas.

Era el momento de compensar el tiempo sin verse y hacer realidad ciertas fantasías.


	2. Accidentes

_Accidentes_

Romano se echó un poco de perfume en el cuello y las muñecas, se pasó el peine por el pelo hasta dejarlo como más le gustaba, y se miró en el espejo de su enorme vestidor para comprobar lo bien que le sentaba su nueva (y cara) camisa de la última colección de su diseñador italiano favorito, elegir aquella prenda en rosa pálido había sido todo un acierto ya que hacía destacar como nunca el color de sus ojos. Y es que si por algo destacaba Romano era por su buen gusto y fabuloso estilo a la hora de vestir.

Le guiñó un ojo de forma seductora a su reflejo y sonrió satisfecho, tenía una cita con España y estaba más que seguro de que el español se quedaría boquiabierto en cuanto lo viera. Se echó la chaqueta sobre el hombro y bajó al salón dispuesto a marcharse.

Lo que no esperaba Romano era encontrarse que el suelo del salón estuviera empapado en agua porque su hermano, Italia Veneciano, le hubiera dado una pasadita con la fregona antes de marcharse por ahí con sus amigos Japón y Alemania. Y es que si por algo destacaba Romano era porque no solía hacerle ni puto caso a su hermano cuando éste le hablaba, como cuando le había informado apenas unos minutos antes de que había fregado el suelo.

De modo que en cuanto los nuevos y relucientes zapatos que calzaba el italiano tocaron el pavimento húmedo resbalaron, provocando que Romano se desestabilizara y patinara, pero por suerte consiguió mantener el equilibrio adoptando una postura un tanto extraña con los brazos extendidos y las piernas muy abiertas y flexionadas. Suspiró aliviado.

No obstante, tenía que recuperar una postura menos ridícula y más cómoda, así que, tras maldecir a su hermano por haber fregado el suelo justo cuando él iba a salir, apoyó una mano en el suelo mojado y fue acercando una pierna a la otra muy lentamente para recuperar la verticalidad.

Por desgracia, no lo consiguió. Perdió el equilibrio y, mientras hacía aspavientos y soltaba maldiciones a diestro y siniestro, resbaló de nuevo dando varios pasos hacia adelante. Habría podido recuperar el equilibrio entonces de no ser porque "algo" se lo impidió. Y es que si por algo destacaba Romano era porque cuando había un obstáculo en su camino, por muy pequeño que fuera, él lo encontraba y tropezaba. Y en aquella ocasión el obstáculo pequeño no era precisamente, se trataba del cubo de la fregona lleno de agua. Desastre asegurado.

Tropezó con el cubo, lo tiró derramando todo el agua que contenía, y él fue a chocar de bruces contra una enorme estantería llena de libros y figuritas chorras cubiertas de polvo, cayó al suelo y se le vino encima el mueble con todo lo que había en él. Lo único que tuvo tiempo de hacer fue darse la vuelta y protegerse la cabeza con los brazos.

Cuando dejaron de caer libros encima suyo y a su alrededor, Romano apartó los brazos de su cabeza. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, se había dado un buen golpe en la cabeza y le estaba saliendo un chichón, también se había golpeado en el trasero al caer, y además tenía algunos cortes en las manos y en los brazos por culpa de las figuritas que se habían partido al chocar con él o que se habían reventado contra el suelo, pero eso apenas tenía importancia, la pesada estantería que lo estaba aplastando le preocupaba algo más.

Con cuidado de no clavarse algún trozo de porcelana, apoyó las manos en el encharcado suelo para tratar de salir, pero no podía por más que se esforzara, ¡estaba atrapado bajo el peso de la estantería! Maldita sea, ¿cómo demonios era posible que le estuviera ocurriendo aquello?

―¡Venga ya! ―dijo mientras se esforzaba por liberarse―. ¡Tengo que irme, maldita sea!

Las manos se le resbalaron y su torso cayó contra el suelo, salpicando el agua derramada. Un sutil olor a lejía alcanzó las fosas nasales de Romano, ¡el idiota de su hermano le había echado lejía al agua para limpiar!

―¡Oh, mierda! ¡Mi camisa nueva!

Genial, su preciosa y cara camisa nueva estaba empapada en agua con lejía, su próximo uso sería como trapo del polvo, ¿por qué había tenido que sufrir un destino tan cruel aquella hermosa y delicada prenda?

Romano iba a matar a su hermano, sin duda, le iba a hacer pagar bien la desgracia que estaba sufriendo. Aunque para ello primero tenía que conseguir salir de debajo de aquella estantería, cosa que no resultaba nada fácil, y eso que el italiano lo estaba intentando con todo su empeño, pero de nada le servía tanto esfuerzo, empezaba a agotarse.

―¡Maldición! ―gritó al borde de las lágrimas―. ¡Que alguien me ayude, joder!

Nadie lo escuchó.

Estaba solo, golpeado y tirado sobre el suelo mojado con una estantería encima, ¿acaso podía sucederle alguna desgracia más? Ah, sí, tenía una cita con España a la que, por motivos obvios, no había podido acudir. Seguro que el español pensaba que lo había dejado plantado y se largaba a su casa… o alguna lagarta aprovechaba para meterle cuello al encontrarlo solo y deprimido. Joder, ¿por qué demonios tenía que salirle todo tan mal? Ni siquiera gritar de frustración le sirvió para desahogarse. Todo era inútil, tenía que resignarse a esperar.

No supo cuánto tiempo llevaba tirado en el suelo, pero era de noche y la oscuridad hacía rato que había invadido el salón cuando escuchó el sonido de una llave abriendo en la puerta principal.

―¡Ayuda, maldita sea!

―¿Roma?

Aquella era la voz de España, había ido a buscarlo, ¡bendito el momento en el que le dio una copia de las llaves de su casa!

―¡España, ayúdame! ―gritó Romano―. ¡Estoy aquí atrapado, bastardo!

España encendió la luz del salón y se quedó boquiabierto en cuanto vio al italiano, ¡Romano estaba herido y atrapado! El español reaccionó de inmediato. Corrió hacia el accidentado y levantó la pesada estantería, liberando el cuerpo de su querido italiano, que se arrastró un poco hacia adelante, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo y le costaba moverse, estaba demasiado agotado.

España lo ayudó a levantarse y, viendo la poca estabilidad que parecía tener, lo cogió en brazos. El italiano no se molestó en protestar, no le apetecía, así que rodeó el cuello del moreno con sus brazos y dejó que lo cargara a su habitación. El español tomó asiento en la cama sin descargar a Romano, al que sentó sobre su regazo.

―¿Qué ha pasado, Romano? ―preguntó España acariciando suavemente la cabeza de su antiguo secuaz―. ¿Cómo has acabado empapado y atrapado debajo de una estantería?

―Ha sido culpa del idiota de mi hermano, maldición, que se pone a fregar el suelo en el momento más inoportuno y se deja las cosas por medio ―se quejó el italiano―. ¡Casi me mato, joder! Y encima mi camisa nueva ha quedado destrozada, maldita sea.

La camisa estaba empapada y llena de parches desteñidos a cuenta de la lejía.

―La camisa es lo de menos, Roma, siempre te puedes comprar otra. ¿Te has hecho mucho daño?

―Se me ha caído una puta estantería encima, ¿tú qué crees? ―espetó sarcástico, quizás demasiado sarcástico para estar dirigiéndose a la persona que le había ayudado. Y es que si por algo destacaba Romano era por su carácter irascible que salía a la primera de cambio, aunque luego se templara y se diera cuenta de que se había pasado de la raya. Se encogió un poco entre los brazos del español, echándose más sobre él, e hinchó los cachetes―. Las estanterías me odian.

―¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso?

―A que cuando vivía en tu casa de pequeño y me ponía a limpiar, los malditos estantes de libros se iban al suelo apenas los rozaba y se armaba un desastre del que siempre me culpaban a mí, maldición. No era culpa mía que los malditos muebles estuvieran en mal estado. Tuve suerte entonces de que no se me cayera ninguno encima.

―Creo que si cuando eras pequeño te hubiera encontrado debajo de una estantería como hoy me habría muerto del susto.

―¡No exageres!

―No exagero, Roma, lo extraño es que haya conseguido mantener la calma cuando te he visto en el suelo. Te aseguro que casi me da algo al encontrarte así.

Romano esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se apegó más al español.

―Cómo me jode que se nos haya arruinado la cita ―comentó el italiano agachando la cabeza con vergüenza.

―Los accidentes ocurren, Roma. No le demos más importancia, ya tendremos otra cita otro día.

―¿Y cómo es que se te ocurrió venir aquí? ―preguntó Romano curioso―. Pensé que creerías que te había dado plantón.

―¡En ningún momento creí que me hubieras dado plantón! Al principio simplemente pensé que llegabas tarde y te esperé, pero cuando vi que tardabas más de lo normal me preocupé un poco, así que te llamé por teléfono, pero tu móvil no daba señal.

Romano recordó entonces que llevaba su móvil encima, metido en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Lo sacó y descubrió la razón por la que no daba señal: estaba mojado y tenía la pantalla rota. Genial, una víctima más junto a su camisa rosa de aquel maldito y estúpido accidente.

―Ahí ya me preocupé muchísimo más ―siguió España―. Llamé a Italia y me dijo que te estabas arreglando cuando él se marchó, así que decidí venir aquí por si te encontraba. Y menos mal que lo hice.

Romano sonrió y se abrazó a España, que le dio un suave beso en su adolorida frente.

―Anda, vamos a curarte esas heridas y a preparar un buen baño para que entres en calor, ¿sí?

Romano asintió contra el pecho de España, se abrazó a su cuello y alzó la cabeza para unir sus labios con los del moreno en un tierno beso que expresaba toda la gratitud que sentía en ese momento. Y es que si por algo destacaba el italiano era por expresarse mejor a través de sus gestos que por sus palabras, sobre todo cuando estos estaban dirigidos a aquel español con el que sabía, sin temor a equivocarse, que podía contar siempre.


	3. Risas inesperadas

_Risas inesperadas_

Romano salió al jardín dedicándole unos últimos insultos a España y dando un fuerte portazo. Acababa de tener una discusión de lo más absurdo con el español y, por lo tanto, había conseguido cabrearse bastante.

Estaba tan enfadado que necesitaba como fuera dar rienda suelta a la furia que lo invadía, de modo que comenzó a darle patadas a todo aquello que encontraba por delante: una silla y la mesa de jardín, un limonero y el limón que se cayó por culpa del golpe, y un cubo de metal que rebotó contra la pared de la casa quedando muy abollado, lo que satisfizo enormemente al italiano. Levantó la pierna hacia atrás para dar un último golpe, pero se detuvo justo antes de llegar a dar la patada al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de patear.

―¡Joder, _Paquito_! ―gritó Romano―. ¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecer así de repente, maldita sea? He estado a punto de mandarte a China de una patada.

 _Paquito_ levantó la vista y clavó sus negros ojos en los de Romano.

―No me mires así, joder, estoy cabreado por culpa del bastardo de España, ¿vale? Tienes un dueño idiota, ¿lo sabías?

Romano se agachó y cogió del suelo a _Paquito_ , la tortuga mascota de España, a la adoptó ―o robó, según se vea― después de que cientos de ellas invadieran un restaurante en Calabria, la llevó a su casa y le hizo un estanque en el jardín.

El italiano se dirigió con el reptil entre las manos hacia la casa y se sentó en los escalones delante de la puerta del jardín.

―Es que no se puede ser más idiota, joder ―se quejó Romano―. ¿Sabes lo que ha hecho el muy bastardo? ―la tortuga lo miraba fijamente―. ¡Ha invitado a cenar al idiota de mi hermano y a su querido amigo-amante el patatéitor! ¡Agh! Si precisamente me vine yo para acá huyendo de la presencia de esos dos, maldita sea.

 _Paquito_ movió las patas.

―Es que el idiota de Veneciano llamó para preguntar por mí y fue España quien respondió al teléfono. Y claro, como ninguno de los dos habla ―ironía al poder―, pues al final el bastardo tomatero le dijo al idiota de mi hermano que hacía tiempo que no se veían y se le ocurrió la brillante idea de invitarlo a cenar. Pero, cómo no, Veneciano no hace una puta cosa que no sea acompañado de su queridísimo patatero y el bastardo de España le dijo que no había ningún problema en que viniera también, ¡joder!

 _Paquito_ ladeó la cabeza.

―Me fastidia que venga, maldita sea, me cae como el puto culo… siempre yendo detrás de mi hermano y el otro idiota alabándolo todo el rato, ¡qué molesto! A ti también te caería mal si estuvieras en mi situación. Además tiene toda la pinta de que a ese maldito alemán patatero le gusta comer sopa de tortuga, ¿a que ya no te parece tan buen tipo?

 _Paquito_ echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

―Y, para colmo, al bastado de España se le ocurrió hablarme de lo bien que están mi hermano y el macho patatas juntos y decirme que debería aceptar la relación de esos dos y darles el visto bueno, ¡ja! ¿Te lo puedes creer?

La tortuga movió las patas delanteras hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

―Aunque ―Romano hinchó las mejillas y bajó la mirada―… puede que el bastardo de España tenga razón, después de todo al idiota de Veneciano se le ve más feliz desde que está con ese maldito cerebro de patata…

―¿Roma?

Al escuchar la voz de España a su espalda, Romano se llevó tal susto que, del respingo que dio, lanzó a _Paquito_ hacia arriba casi un metro.

―¡¿ _Paquito_?!

Romano cogió al vuelo a la tortuga (el mundo le daba vueltas al pobre animal) y la escondió detrás de su espalda al ponerse de pie y girarse hacia España.

―¿Estabas hablando con _Paquito_? ―preguntó extrañado el español.

―Noooo ―respondió Romano como si su novio acabara de preguntar una tontería, aunque sus mejillas lo delataron adquiriendo una tonalidad rojiza por la vergüenza de que lo hubiera pillado. _Paquito_ le mordió un dedo―. ¡Ay! ―puso la tortuga a la vista de España―. Vale, joder, sí, estaba hablando con el bicho.

 _Paquito_ lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

España pasó un par de veces la vista del italiano a _Paquito_ , que se encontraba en sus manos, y sin poder evitarlo se echó a reír. Romano abrió la boca para protestar, pero entonces se dio cuenta de la ridiculez de la situación y no pudo reprimir la risa tampoco.

―E-Espero que… que no le hayas hablado muy mal de mí a _Paquito_ ―dijo España entre risas―. A saber lo que pensará de mí ahora… jajajajaja.

―T-Te he puesto verde, bastardo ―dijo Romano también riendo y agarrándose la barriga con los brazos ( _Paquito_ seguía en su mano)―. Ten cuidado que no te confunda con una lechuga y te muerda.

Continuaron riéndose sin parar durante un buen rato hasta acabar con dolor de barriga, las lágrimas saltadas y tirados en el suelo el uno junto al otro. Con tanta risa incluso se habían olvidado del enfado.

 _Paquito_ los observaba pasando la mirada de uno a otro desde el pecho de Romano. La tortuga hizo una especie de gesto moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados como si negara, y se bajó al suelo caminando despacio hasta su estanque. España y Romano estallaron en carcajadas de nuevo ante aquella escena.

―Creo que _Paquito_ se ha aburrido de nosotros.

―Tu tortuga no nos entiende.

―Mientras nos entendamos nosotros ―España se encogió de hombros.

―Sí ―coincidió Romano, que se puso en pie y le ofreció su mano a España para que se levantara también―. Anda, vamos a preparar la cena para tus distinguidos y estúpidos invitados.

―¡¿Me vas a ayudar?! ―dijo España ilusionado.

―No hagas que me arrepienta, bastardo.

Y mientras España y Romano entraban en casa charlando animados y sonrientes, _Paquito_ se sumergió en el agua de su estanque disfrutando de la tranquilidad que allí tenía, aquel había sido el día más loco de su vida… Sus dueños estaban locos.


	4. Vacaciones

_Vacaciones_

Si le preguntaran a Romano por un destino vacacional sin duda hablaría de sus fabulosas costas con calas y playas de agua cristalina, de sus ciudades cargadas de historia, de su estupenda gastronomía… en definitiva, alabaría sus tierras y te convencería para visitar el sur de Italia.

En cambio, si le preguntan por cuál sería su destino en vacaciones, la respuesta sería bien distinta. Y es que cuando se trataba de vacaciones al italiano le gustaba pasarlas en la casa de su antiguo jefe y actual pareja, España, quien solía complacer todos sus caprichos.

El español estaba encantado con la presencia de Romano, al que recibió con un fuerte abrazo y un apasionado beso. El italiano protestó un poco, aunque en realidad no le molestaban ni un ápice esos gestos por parte de su novio.

Romano se acomodó en el sofá del español, que se ocupó de llevar el equipaje de su chico a la habitación. España regresó al salón dando saltitos completamente feliz de la vida y, sin previo aviso, se tiró sobre Romano, cuyo grito de sorpresa debió escucharse hasta en la otra parte del mundo.

―¡Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí! ―dijo España frotando su cara contra la de Romano mientras este último trataba de quitárselo de encima inútilmente a base de empujones.

―¡Quita de encima, bastardo! ―se quejó Romano―. ¡Me estás aplastando!

España no sólo no se quitó sino que además buscó su boca y se unió con el italiano en un intenso beso. Romano olvidó sus protestas y respondió al gesto rodeando con brazos y piernas el cuerpo de su pareja.

De haber continuado, seguramente habrían pasado a hacer cosas más serias y menos aptas para ciertos públicos, pero una llamada al teléfono móvil del español los interrumpió.

El país de la pasión reconoció de inmediato el tono de llamada como el que le tenía asignado a su jefe, así que se separó de Romano de una forma un tanto brusca (para disgusto de Romano, que gruñó molesto), sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y respondió.

La llamada no duró mucho, pero el español había ido poniendo mala cara conforme avanzaba la conversación. Finalmente colgó y se puso en pie.

―Tengo que marcharme ―informó a Romano.

―¡¿QUÉ?!

―Mi jefe requiere de mi ayuda para no sé qué problema que le ha surgido ahora ―se excusó―. No puedo negarme.

―¡Pero estamos de vacaciones!

―¡Lo siento! Trataré de volver lo antes posible.

Romano no pudo hacer nada para evitar que España se marchara, era su trabajo al fin y al cabo y debía cumplir con sus obligaciones por más molestas que resultaran. No obstante, la ausencia del español no se alargó demasiado, apenas un par de horas, y se lo compensó al italiano invitándolo a cenar en uno de sus restaurantes favoritos.

Por desgracia, aquella situación se repitió durante los siguientes días: el jefe de España llamaba por asuntos de trabajo, España dejaba lo que estuviera haciendo en ese momento (cuidar el huerto, vaguear con Romano, preparar el almuerzo) y se marchaba raudo a la oficina para trabajar. Lo peor era que el español regresaba a casa más tarde cada día, encontrándose el último de ellos a Romano ya acostado y profundamente dormido.

Al italiano ya le estaba tocando bastante los cojones dicha situación, incluso le estaba cogiendo una tirria enorme a la maldita canción que sonaba cada vez que el idiota del jefe de su pareja llamaba.

―Joder, bastardo, manda a la mierda a ese idiota que tienes por jefe al igual que hice yo con el mío.

―¿Mandaste a la mierda a tu jefe?

―Sí, y he bloqueado su número para que no me localice. ¡Estoy de vacaciones! Y se supone que tú también lo estás.

―Ya lo sé, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa. ¡No puedo dejar aparcado el trabajo así como así! ¡Me necesitan!

―Déjales dicho lo que les haga falta, joder, no te necesitan allí.

―Ya lo intenté, pero no ha servido de nada. Me jode mucho tener que ir cuando tú estás aquí, pero es que no me queda más remedio, Roma, ¡entiéndelo!

―Pues quizás el que tenga que entender algo seas tú cuando me largue de aquí, joder, que para pasarme los días solo prefiero irme a mi puñetera casa.

Romano sabía que amenazarlo de esa forma no tenía sentido, pues no le cabía duda de que el español había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano para que lo dejaran tranquilo y poder disfrutar de unos días libres, claro que quizás no lo había hecho de la forma correcta para que le hicieran caso. Obviamente el italiano no pensaba permitir que se siguiera repitiendo aquella situación, al menos en el tiempo que él permaneciera en la casa de su novio.

De modo que al siguiente día en cuanto escuchó las primeras notas del tono de llamada, se lanzó veloz sobre el teléfono móvil que estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina antes de que España pudiera siquiera reaccionar.

―¡Escúcheme, pedazo de imbécil! ―fue lo primero que dijo Romano al contestar. España se quedó inmóvil con la boca abierta―. Le habla Italia Romano, así que más vale que atienda bien a lo que le voy a decir porque no pienso repetirlo: deje de molestar de una puta vez al bastardo de España, joder, que está de vacaciones y ya me está tocando las bolas bastante el cachondeito ese que se trae de llamarlo para que vaya a trabajar cuando no le corresponde. Así que procure posponer todos los asuntos que requieran de la presencia del bastardo si no quiere que me presente en su puta oficina y le haga saber lo que es un italiano cabreado, _capisci?!_ Bien, pues ya está avisado. _Ciao!_

Romano dejó el móvil sobre la mesa con un golpe seco y pasó la mirada al español, que seguía con la boca abierta.

―¡¿Q-Qué has hecho, Roma?! ―exclamó el español entre asustado y enfadado.

―Ponerle los puntos sobre las íes al idiota de tu jefe. Verás como ya no te molesta más.

Diciendo esas palabras, la canción que España le tenía asignada a su jefe volvió a sonar en el móvil. En esa ocasión el español fue más rápido que su novio y cogió el teléfono. Romano hizo crujir sus nudillos, iba a cumplir su amenaza.

Mientras tanto, España hablaba con su jefe. La llamada no duró mucho y, al terminar, el español se volvió hacia Romano con una radiante sonrisa de felicidad.

―¿Qué te ha dicho ese idiota?

―Me ha pedido disculpas por molestarme durante mis vacaciones ―explicó España―. Dice que procurarán apañárselas sin mí en las próximas semanas.

―Parece que lo he hecho entrar en razón.

―Sin duda ―se rio España y se acercó a Romano, a quien besó con suavidad―. Muchas gracias tu ayuda, mi amor.

―A saber qué harías tú sin mí, bastardo.

Ambos rieron.

―Ah, por cierto, mi jefe también me ha pedido que le informe cuando regreses a tu país. Creo que le has acojonado bien.

―Que le den ―sentenció el italiano―. Ahora nos toca disfrutar de nuestras vacaciones.

Y diciendo eso, se lanzó a los labios del español para fundirse con él en un apasionado beso. Sin duda era un buen comienzo para unas vacaciones.


	5. Invierno

_Invierno_

El invierno no era precisamente la estación preferida de España. Él prefería, por mucho, el calor que disfrutaba en otras épocas del año, aunque la temporada invernal en su tierra no era excesivamente gélida (salvo que viniera una ola de frío polar). Aun así el frío y el mal tiempo lo aletargaban y apenas salía de casa, a no ser que lo considerara estrictamente necesario.

Aquel día, sin embargo, se encontraba en la calle. Había tenido que salir a comprar ya que su alacena estaba prácticamente vacía, lo había pospuesto durante varios días, pero llegó el punto en el que no le quedó más remedio que ir a la tienda, precisamente cuando una ola de frío acababa de llegar al país.

Un viento gélido le cortaba la cara y ni los guantes, ni la bufanda, ni las cinco capas de ropa que llevaba puestas pudieron evitar que tiritara, ¡se estaba helando!

Trató de darse prisa en regresar a casa, no veía el momento de cruzar el umbral y ser recibido por el agradable y acogedor calorcito de su hogar, pero le daba la impresión de que apenas avanzaba en su camino.

Cuando por fin vislumbró su casa al fondo de la calle, pudo distinguir la figura de alguien acurrucado en los escalones delante de la puerta principal. España aceleró el paso lo más que pudo.

Era Romano el que se encontraba hecho una bolita delante de la puerta, tenía las mejillas rojas, estaba tiritando y castañeaba los dientes. Al igual que España, el italiano tampoco soportaba demasiado bien el frío.

―B-B-Bast-t-tard-do, y-ya era hora d-d-de q-que llegaras ―dijo el italiano mientras tiritaba.

―¡Roma! ¿Qué haces aquí? Recuerdo que me dijiste que no vendrías hasta mañana.

―Q-Q-Quería d-darte una sorp-p-presa.

España sonrió ante tal declaración, se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, aunque apenas sintieron un leve roce por culpa de la insensibilización provocada por el frío.

―Estás helado ―observó España―. ¿Qué haces aquí fuera con el frío que hace? ¿Por qué no has entrado con tus llaves?

―P-Porque m-me las he d-dejado en m-mi c-c-casa. V-Venga, joder, abre de una p-puta vez, que estoy congelado.

España no se hizo de rogar, el frío era insoportable, así que se apresuraron a entrar en la casa, donde una agradable sensación de calor los envolvió nada más cruzar la puerta.

Romano subió a la habitación para cambiarse de ropa a algo más cómodo y calentito, es decir, fue a ponerse el pijama y una bata encima. Después bajó al salón y se sentó en el sofá con una manta por encima. Por su parte, España fue a la cocina para colocar las compras y aprovechó para preparar un par de tazas de chocolate caliente.

Los ojos de Romano hicieron chiribitas cuando vio a su pareja acercarse con la tazas de chocolate en las manos. España le dio una, de la que inmediatamente bebió un sorbo soltando un ligero "mmm" de gusto. El español sonrió ante el gesto y se acomodó junto a él, echándose también la manta por encima y encendiendo la televisión con el mando a distancia.

―No te vayas tan lejos, bastardo ―dijo un sonrojado Romano moviéndose un par de centímetros hacia el español hasta acurrucarse contra él―. Tengo frío.

El español sonrió feliz y le echó un brazo por encima, rodeándolo y frotándole suavemente para que entrara en calor. Y así, acurrucados juntos bajo una manta mientras tomaban chocolate caliente y veían películas antiguas en la televisión, pasaron aquella fría tarde España y Romano.

Bueno, puede que el invierno no fuera la estación preferida de España, pero quizás, después de todo, no fuera una época tan mala ya que le permitía disfrutar de momentos muy cálidos y tiernos con su querido Romanito.


	6. Venganza juguetona

_Venganza juguetona_

Por lo general, tener que levantarse temprano para asistir a una de esas aburridas juntas mundiales era un verdadero fastidio para Romano. Si encima añadimos el hecho de que la reunión en cuestión se celebrara en _Pataterolandia_ , es decir Alemania, y que fuera en invierno, por lo que hiciera un frío de mil demonios, para Romano era una auténtica molestia que lo ponía de muy mal humor.

Ese precisamente era el caso.

Se encontraba en la habitación de un hotel en Alemania, acostado en una cómoda y calentita cama tapado hasta las orejas. El despertador había sonado, pero él se negaba a poner un pie fuera de la cama, hacía demasiado frío. Le importaba más bien poco, por no decir absolutamente nada, perderse la dichosa reunión.

No obstante, España, su novio, no parecía pensar lo mismo.

―¡Es hora de levantarse, Roma! ―gritó el español montándose de un salto sobre el colchón junto a Romano, que rebotó un poco―. ¡Tenemos una reunión a la que asistir!

―Ugh ―balbuceó Romano tapándose más―. Déjame dormir, bastardo.

―Venga, levanta. Se te va a enfriar el desayuno.

―Más vale que no haya salchichas.

―Pedí tostadas y mermelada, nada de salchichas.

Romano se levantó por fin y desayunó de mala gana, sólo por no escuchar al pesado de su novio insistiendo y dándole por saco, ¡él quería quedarse acostado! Después de que el italiano se vistiera, pusieron rumbo al edificio donde se celebraría la reunión.

Aunque hacía un día ligeramente soleado, hacía frío y las calles estaban cubiertas de blanca nieve. Romano estaba de muy mal humor y caminaba varios pasos por detrás de España, al que apuñalaba con la mirada, ¿por qué demonios lo obligaba ese bastardo a asistir a esa maldita y aburrida reunión cuando podría haberse quedado acostado tan ricamente? Oh, pero él no iba a permitir que eso quedara así, ese bastardo de los tomates iba a pagar por obligarlo a madrugar para la reunión, sin duda.

El camino más corto para llegar al edificio al que se dirigían era atravesando un parque, ahí vio Romano su oportunidad de vengarse del español.

Una fría bola de nieve chocó contra la nuca de España, que inmediatamente se dio la vuelta recibiendo un bolazo en toda la cara. El español se retiró los restos de nieve del rostro, lo que le permitió ver a Romano señalándolo y riéndose a carcajadas.

―¡Te lo mereces, bastardo! ―gritó el italiano. Se agachó e hizo otra bola que le lanzó a España, aunque en esta ocasión le dio en un brazo―. Eso por hacerme madrugar y obligarme a asistir a esa mierda de reunión.

―Así que esas tenemos, ¿eh? ―dijo España con una sonrisa juguetona adornándole la cara―. ¡Pues ahora te vas a enterar!

España salió corriendo hacia su novio italiano, que dio un grito y huyó hacia los árboles, utilizándolos como escudo cada vez que el español le lanzaba una bola de nieve. El moreno usaba la misma estrategia para defenderse de los ataques de Romano.

Aunque recibiera algunos bolazos, España fue acortando su distancia con el italiano, al que finalmente consiguió alcanzar. Lo tiró sobre el manto de nieve que había sobre el suelo y se tiró encima de él, ambos riendo. Romano no podía detener los "ataques" de su novio, que se vengó de los primeros bolazos metiéndole nieve por debajo de la ropa al italiano, que gritaba y reía sin parar.

Romano consiguió imponerse sobre España y devolverle la jugada de la misma forma, aunque no tardó en volver a recuperar la posición que ocupaba inicialmente debajo del español. Repitieron la acción varias veces. Se lo estaban pasando en grande.

Finalmente España hizo una bola de nieve y se la mostró con gesto amenazador a Romano, atrapado bajo su peso.

―No te atrevas a tirármela a la cara, bastardo. Ni se te ocurra.

―¿Y qué pasa si se me ocurre?

―Te juro que haré que lo lamentes.

No pareció mucha amenaza para España, que sonrió de lado con malicia y echó la mano hacia atrás. Romano, temiéndose lo peor, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Pero en lugar de recibir el frío impacto de la bola de nieve en la cara percibió el roce cálido de unos labios sobre los suyos. El italiano respondió gustoso al gesto.

―¿No se suponía que teníamos que asistir a una reunión, bastardo?

―Se suponía, sí ―respondió España entre risas quitándose de encima de Romano―. Pero ya no llegamos a tiempo, debe hacer rato que empezó.

―¿Y qué hacemos entonces?

―Hemos cogido frío y estamos mojados, creo que lo mejor sería que regresáramos al hotel para… entrar en calor.

La pícara sonrisa de España lo decía todo.

Romano sonrió también y… le tiró una bola de nieve en la cara, tras lo que salió corriendo en dirección al hotel.

Iban a divertirse mucho.


	7. Brindis festivo

_Brindis festivo_

La fiesta de Navidad que Estados Unidos celebraba todos los años era un evento alegre y ostentoso que reunía a un gran número de países. Daba igual cómo fuera su relación con el anfitrión o que entre los presentes hubiera algunos a los que no soportaban, nadie quería perderse el evento. Lo importante era disfrutar de la fiesta.

No obstante, había quien no estaba disfrutando demasiado, y no porque no quisiera, sino porque su malestar se lo impedía: España. Durante meses había tenido que soportar una situación insostenible y, cuando por fin se estabilizó todo y el español se relajó, todo el estrés que había acumulado en ese tiempo se manifestó en forma de gripe, justo a las puertas de la Navidad, qué oportuno.

Así que allí estaba el español con una copa de champán en la mano a la que no le había dado ni un sorbito y con un incipiente dolor de cabeza mientras escuchaba hablar a sus dos mejores amigos, Francia y Prusia.

― _Mon ami_ , sabes que nos encanta salir contigo de juerga, pero no parece que tengas muchas ganas de fiesta hoy.

―Sí, tío, tienes peor cara que el _Ecce Homo_ ese que restauró una vieja en tu país.

―Gracias, chicos. Y yo que pensaba que sólo teníais halagos para mí.

―Te los damos cuando los mereces, _mon ami_. Ahora mismo tu aspecto es lo que menos nos importa, nos preocupamos por tu salud.

―Estoy bien, chicos.

―Bien enfermo querrás decir ―dijo Prusia―. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No podías dejar a tu italianito solo ni una noche o qué?

―No tiene nada que…

―¿Acaso temes que alguien lo seduzca? ―dijo el francés con una sonrisa de lado.

―Por supuesto que…

―¿Tú por ejemplo, gabacho?

―No se me ocurriría ―dijo Francia ante la enferma pero aun así amenazadora mirada que le dedicó España―. Tengo otras conquistas en mente.

―Quizás nuestro querido amigo tema que el anfitrión de esta asombrosa fiesta sea el que intente algo con su amorcito. Después de todo vivieron juntos durante un tiempo.

―Tiempo en el que Romano me llamaba todos los días y hablábamos durante horas ―replicó España, su dolor de cabeza iba en aumento―. Y además Lituania también vivía con Estados Unidos y… ¡Chicos! Confío plenamente en Romano y si he venido aquí esta noche ha sido para disfrutar de la fiesta y pasar un buen rato, que buena falta que me hacía, ¿no creéis?

―Pero no te enfades, _mon_ _ami_.

―Sabes que nos gusta tomarte el pelo, nada más. ¡Mira! ―Prusia señaló hacia la entrada, los hermanos italianos acababan de entrar a la fiesta―. ¡Acaba de llegar tu amorcito! Corre, ve a saludarle. Ahora iré yo a recibir al bueno de Ita.

Prusia le dio un empujoncito a España que lo echó hacia adelante, casi se cae porque le dio un mareo. Sus amigos ni se coscaron, siguieron a lo suyo.

―Dale un buen beso con lengua cargado d' _amour_.

― _D'amour_ y de gérmenes, tío, que acabará pegándole el gripazo al pobre chaval.

España negó ligeramente con la cabeza y caminó despacio hacia donde se encontraban Romano y Veneciano, que saludaban a Estados Unidos. El americano les dio a cada uno una copa de champán y brindaron. A continuación, el anfitrión de la fiesta fue a seguir saludando al resto de sus invitados.

―Hola, Roma. Hola, Italia.

―Vee… _Ciao_ , hermanito España.

―Hey, bastardo.

España le sonrió a Romano y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El italiano se apartó inmediatamente mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosado intenso. Italia se rio por lo vergonzoso que se mostraba su hermano con su propio novio y se acercó al español para darle un abrazo como saludo. Romano gruñó al ser testigo del gesto.

―¿Hace falta que os paséis tanto rato pegados como lapas, maldita sea?

España e Italia se separaron.

―Vee… Sólo nos estamos saludando, _fratello_.

―¿Y no podéis hacerlo con un apretón de manos como todo el mundo?

―Mi Roma también quiere un abrazo del jefe~…

―¡Claro que no, bastardo! ―negó Romano muy sonrojado impidiendo el acercamiento de su novio con una mano estirada. No se sentía cómodo mostrándose cariñoso en público.

España hizo un pucherito, pero el italiano volvió la cabeza hacia un lado para evitar así caer en su juego. España aprovechó que no miraba para abrazarlo igualmente.

―¡Que me sueltes, joder!

Romano se revolvió hasta que su novio lo soltó. España se reía disimuladamente mientras Italia contemplaba la escena divertido. Romano les echó una mirada mortífera a ambos y se bebió el resto de su champán de un trago.

―No te enfades, Roma ―le pidió España―. Sólo quería darte un abracito, hace días que no te veo.

―Ya ―gruñó el italiano por lo bajo volviendo a sonrojarse, porque realmente le apetecía estar con el español en un lugar menos concurrido.

España sonrió ampliamente, tratando de disimular su ya fastidioso dolor de cabeza, y cogió una copa de la bandeja que llevaba el camarero que pasó por su lado, cediéndosela a Romano.

―¡Brindemos!

Italia aceptó la propuesta sin pensarlo. Romano, aunque algo más reticente, también accedió. Los tres levantaron sus copas, las chocaron produciendo un suave tintineo y bebieron, al menos los hermanos italianos, porque el español tan sólo se mojó los labios. Aquel maldito dolor de cabeza estaba empeorando, no aguantaría mucho tiempo más en la fiesta.

―Vee… España, ¿te encuentras bien? ―preguntó Italia―. No tienes buen aspecto.

―Tranquilo, Ita, no es nada ―mintió―. Sólo estoy un poco cansado.

―Seguro que te has pasado la semana poniendo al día trabajo atrasado para que no te pille el toro por las vacaciones.

―Sí, Roma, tienes razón…

No le había dicho a Romano que estaba enfermo, sabía que el italiano se preocuparía en exceso y se volcaría con todo su ser en hacer que mejorara (como aquella vez que se enfrentó a la mafia por él, qué chico, era imposible no quererlo).

―Como si no te conociera ―dijo con orgullo Romano. El español sonrió al escucharlo―. Oh, mirad, allí están _Belgio_ y Hungría, vamos a saludarlas.

―Id vosotros, ahora os alcanzo.

Los hermanos Italia se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban las chicas. España los observó alejarse y cerró los ojos un momento, el dolor de cabeza resultaba insoportable. Viendo que no aguantaba más, se encaminó hacia las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones que el americano había preparado para sus invitados. Necesitaba acostarse y dormir, le apenaba perderse la fiesta y el brindis, pero no le apetecía acabar desmayado delante de sus amigos.

Así que en cuanto entró en la habitación que el americano le asignó al llegar, España se metió en la cama, ni siquiera se molestó en desvestirse, y se quedó dormido de inmediato.

Despertó un par de horas después con la sensación de que alguien lo estaba mirando. No era una simple sensación, efectivamente había alguien mirándolo desde el otro lado de la habitación sentado en un pequeño sillón en la esquina.

―¿Roma?

―¡Por fin te despiertas, bastardo! ―dijo molesto el italiano levantándose y yendo hacia la cama―. ¡¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que estabas enfermo?!

―No quería que te preocuparas…

―¿Y te parece que desaparecer como si nada en mitad de una fiesta no iba a hacer que me preocupara, bastardo idiota?

―Lo siento… No quería aguarte la fiesta.

―Eres un completo idiota.

Romano se sentó enfurruñado al borde de la cama dándole la espalda a su novio.

―¿Me he perdido algo importante?

―No, a no ser que consideres importante el discursito típico y el brindis de Estados Unidos.

―Entonces mejor.

―De mejor nada, bastardo, ¡me he pasado más de media hora buscándote! ―replicó Romano girándose hacia su novio―. Al principio, cuando no viniste a saludar a las chicas, me puse a buscarte con la mirada por todas partes y al no verte pensé que te habías ido con tus amigotes del alma para reíros de las tonterías de Estados Unidos, pero cuando terminó su estúpido discurso fui con ellos y me dijeron que estabas enfermo y que seguramente te habrías acostado.

―Acertaron.

―Joder, ¿por qué no me contaste nada?

―Ya te lo he dicho, no quería aguarte la fiesta ni que te preocuparas. Y ahora te he aguado la fiesta y estás preocupado.

―¿Y cómo quieres que esté, joder? Estás enfermo, maldita sea, es normal que me preocupe por ti, bastardo.

―Y yo te lo agradezco, mi amor ―España abrazó por la cintura a Romano.

―Y que sepas que no me has aguado nada, bastardo, la fiesta es igual todos los años.

―Bueno, este año ha sido un poco diferente, al menos para mí.

―Para mí también, joder, me he aburrido un montón sin tenerte por ahí revoloteando.

―Oh, Roma, pero qué dulce eres cuando quieres.

El español apretó su abrazo. Romano se revolvió un poco para soltarse y bajar la cabeza para poder besar a su novio, que se retiró ante el gesto.

―No quiero contagiarte.

―Nuestra gripe no se contagia así como así, bastardo, lo sabes. Y, si me pongo enfermo, sé que vendrás a cuidarme.

―Eso por descontado.

Romano sonrió y volvió a acercar su cara a la de España, consiguiendo su beso.

―¡Brindemos!

―¿Con qué, Roma? ―se extrañó el español.

―Sisé una botella de la cocina mientras venía a buscarte ―Romano se levantó y fue hacia el sillón en el que había estado sentado, cogiendo una botella de champán y dos copas del suelo―, pensé que tus amigotes bromeaban cuando me dijeron que estabas enfermo y acostado.

―¡Qué pillín eres! Tú esperabas algo más.

Romano sonrió de lado y se sentó de nuevo en el borde de la cama. Abrió la botella de champán y llenó las copas, pasándole una a España. Ambos las levantaron e intercambiaron una intensa mirada.

―¡Por nosotros! ―dijeron a la vez mientras chocaban las copas.

Y tras beber uno en la copa del otro, finalizaron aquel brindis con un intenso y apasionado beso.

* * *

Me retrasé en los últimos, pero aquí está, justo a tiempo para desearos a todos un Feliz Año Nuevo.

Espero que os hayan gustado todas estas historias tanto como a mí escribirlas.

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
